


I will make you see S.T.A.R.S

by Northlight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Motel, Romance, Smut, carlos speaking Portuguese, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlight/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: Carlos and Jill finally talk about their feelings after they escape Racoon City.Jumping on the band wagon of the motel smut because it just makes sense.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I will make you see S.T.A.R.S

The door to the motel swung open, two bloody exhausted figures dragging themselves in and dropping onto the old couch after closing the door behind them.   
„I still can’t wrap my head around everything that happened.“, the brunette man huffed.   
Jill shook her head in agreement: „Me neither.“  
Both fell into silence and sunk into the soft cushions underneath them, closing their eyes and just breathing.   
After a while their peace got interrupted by the growling of Jill‘s stomach and Carlos smiled at her with sympathy.   
„How bout you go get a shower first and I’m gonna order us some pizza?“  
„Sounds like a solid plan.“, Jill smiled while getting up and gathering the clothes the owner of the place gave them.  
As soon as she entered the bathroom she started stripping off the mess that once were her clothes and immediately put them into the trash.   
It took her some time to wash off the dirt she accumulated over the past days, scrubbing her body and hair under the warm spray of the water.   
She dried off and slipped into the underwear, baggy shirt and shorts.   
„Your turn.“, she called out to Carlos after emerging from the bathroom.   
„Thanks Jill. Food should be here soon.“  
He gave her a wink before going to shower.   
Jill dozed off on the bed until the bathroom door opened, startling her out of her light sleep.   
„Everything ok?“ Carlos looked at her with clear worry in his eyes.   
„It’s fine. Just jumped cause I was half asleep.“  
He sighed: „We’re safe now. But I know what you feel like.“  
Before she could respond there was a knock at the door.   
Carlos answered, taking the pizza boxes from the delivery man, putting them on the kitchen counter and paying him.   
Jill got lost watching his muscles under his rather tight shirt while he put the pizza on plates and cut it in slices.   
His grin got broader as he approached the bed with the two plates in hand.   
„Ya like what you’re seeing huh?“   
Jill‘s face immediately grew red but Carlos didn’t stop.   
„Well I sure as hell do.“  
He sat down on the bed beside her and handed her a plate while Jill was still at a loss for words.   
They both started digging in, abandoning the playful advances in favor of their empty stomachs.   
When they finished Jill took the empty plates, put them in the sink and started cleaning them.   
She felt eyes upon her and turned around, catching Carlos staring at her.   
„Hey! Don’t give me that look. It’s only fair now.“, he pouted.   
Jill chuckled. With every other guy the constant flirting would have bothered her. But she had to admit that being a bit playful really took her mind of everything else. And on top of that: she liked him. Not only because they went to hell together and he had been the one to save her but also because he was more than just some flirty guy. He had something about him that just made her want to be with him.   
She settled back down next to Carlos who was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand, smiling at her.   
„Why do you look good even in some baggy old clothes?“  
„Well, I guess I can return that compliment.“, Jill responded.   
„Did you just admit that I’m hot?“  
„Maybe.“  
„You’re really playing hard to get moça.“  
Jill just shrugged her shoulders and rolled to the side facing away from him looking trough the books on the nightstand.   
Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her pulling her against Carlos.   
„Admit it.“  
She felt his breath on her neck causing her to shiver slighty.   
„Your body gives it away, gracinha.“  
She rolled back around in his arms, facing him and started lightly tracing the muscles on his chest. He shivered as well.   
„I guess I’m not alone though.“  
„Can ya blame me? Falling for a woman that’s as strong and beautiful as you?“  
That caught her off guard. She did not dare to dream he would feel the same about her. But he just admitted to it.   
„Carlos...I...wow...“  
Instead of continuing to try and put her feelings into words she just leaned in and captured his lips with hers, carefully and gently kissing him.   
He eagerly kissed back, tightening his grip around her and pulling her even closer.   
They parted after a few minutes of just kissing and caressing each other, gasping for air.   
„Gotta admit, I was kinda expecting you to hit me. Pleasantly surprised.“  
Carlos was grinning like a little boy, his dark eyes focused on Jill‘s.   
„Well what are you waiting for?“  
She pulled him back down to place her lips on his once again. He carefully rolled on top of her, propping himself up on his forearms while one of her hands rested on his cheek the other one entangled itself in his messy locks, that were still a bit damp from his shower.   
It wasn’t long before one of his hands slipped under her shirt, caressing the soft skin on her ribs.   
Jill lightly bit on his lower lip in response and moved her hands downwards, tugging at the hem of his shirt.   
„As you wish, meu amor.“, he mumbled against her lips before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it away.   
He immediately bent back down to continue kissing her now with both hands at her sides while Jill‘s hands explored his now exposed chest and back. She was tracing every muscle on his toned body as Carlos slowly rolled them both over, causing her to be on top of him, straddling his waist.   
His calloused hands immediately sneaked back under her shirt, caressing her.   
„Your turn.“, he smiled before pulling her loose shirt off her body.   
She squirmed as he started kissing her neck, nipping slightly at some spots.   
Her sighs turned into moans as he continued his path downwards over her collarbone to the top of her breasts that was exposed.   
He pulled back looking into her eyes for consent as one of his hands found the clasp of her bra.   
Shortly after she nodded the bra was flying into a corner of the room.   
„Você é linda, amor.“, his voice was low and husky.   
„Wha...“  
Jill was interrupted by her own moan as he returned to kissing her sensitive skin, his large hands slowly making their way up her sides.   
„It means: you’re beautiful, my love.“, he breathed against her skin before continuing his touches.   
Jill was at a loss for words, both from the way his touches and his words were making her feel so she just closed her eyes and enjoyed it while almost automatically grinding her hips against his, earning a moan from him.   
His lips found her breasts and he moved his hands to her thighs, traveling up to her rear, pressing her against him causing them to gasp in unison.   
She continued grinding against him while he worshipped her body until she couldn’t take it anymore. She followed the trail of hair on his chest downwards until she reached the top of his pants, grabbing them and pulling them down with his boxers.   
She caressed his erection while scooting back up his body so he grabbed her hips right away and removed her shorts and panties.   
They simultaneously moaned as she rubbed herself against him. Feeling the friction of skin on skin for the first time.   
They quickly kissed again enjoying how close they were.   
„Ready?“, he caressed her cheek while she nodded eagerly.   
„I love your enthusiasm, moça.“  
He chuckled before steadying her with a hand on her hip while lining himself up.   
She slowly sunk down, their eyes fluttering closed, Carlos cursing under his heavy breath as she fully enveloped him.   
She placed her hands on his chest, his were still on her hip, as she lifted herself up and sunk back down. She repeated this a few times before finding a rhythm, his hips thrusting upward to meet hers.   
„Fuck Carlos.“  
Their moans grew louder and their breath heavier with each thrust.   
„God I’m getting close.“  
„Me too.“  
Carlos flipped them around again causing Jill to wrap her legs around his hips and claw at his back.   
He buried his face in her neck breathing even heavier as he quickly snapped his hips forward again and again until Jill let out a loud moan, clenching around him and desperately trying to hold onto him as she came.   
This threw him over the edge as well, groaning into her neck as he rode out their highs before collapsing on top of her.


End file.
